


Presence

by terrafirma



Series: The Present of His Presence [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, mild d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrafirma/pseuds/terrafirma
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a lucky man, if his fiancé turned birthday present has anything to say about it. Post-canon, where Yuuri and Viktor live in Russia together. This work is a series! If you'd like context, it is recommenced (but not required at all!) to read part one.





	

"I could do something else," Yuuri swallowed, his eyes meeting Viktor's with an intense stare. Their breaths mingled together, humidity and something else entirely tangible in the centimeters between them.

"Maybe later, after you're done kissing me." Viktor teased.

"I'll never be done kissing you," Yuuri shied away, his expression changing into one of pure love.

"Then do it again, please?"

"Gladly."

Their lips met, Viktor again taking Yuuri's hair in his hands to tug gently at some of the longer strands at the nape of his neck. Yuuri's breath hitched at the pull, a sound that would have been barely audible to Viktor if he hadn't been completely focused on his fiancé. The tiny noise in the back of Yuuri's throat had hardly died out when Viktor was again tugging at his hair, this time to reveal more of Yuuri's neck. With a quick kiss to his jaw, Viktor continued moving downwards tortuously slowly, flicking his tongue onto Yuuri's neck and sucking lightly at his pulse points. 

Yuuri moaned, his head leaning even further back involuntarily as a sign for Viktor to continue, wanting desperately to have Viktor's hands all over him, working him until he was weak at the knees and completely incapable of speech. 

Chuckling at Yuuri's reaction, Viktor bit lightly into the skin just under Yuuri's jaw, laving over it with his tongue to sooth the immediate sting. At Yuuri's squirming under his touch, Viktor asked, "Sensitive today, hm?"

"Viktor," Yuuri moaned, frustrated, as the older man started to pull at the zipper of the younger man's jacket. "It's your birthday."

"And happy birthday to me," Viktor responded, his hands attempting to push off Yuuri's outer garments while maintaining contact with his partner. "You are a wonderful present, if that's what you mean."

"N-no," Yuuri laughed, pushing Viktor away enough for them to make eye contact. "I want to take care of you this time." 

"And I want to see you come undone," Viktor challenged. "Shouldn't I get my wish? You can have your way with me in round two." He noticed Yuuri was swallowing a lump in his throat and leaned forward to kiss at it. Against Yuuri's skin, he whispered, "Though, I suppose it's up to you since you're my gift."

"What did you have in mind?"

Viktor smiled, tracing kisses slowly back up until his lips were brushing Yuuri's as he spoke again. "We should probably leave Makkachin alone first."

Yuuri, who moments before had been flustered if not excited, burst out laughing as he looked over to see the poodle staring at his owners as if they were scandalizing him. "Sorry, sweet puppy," Yuuri said, his hands moving to Viktor's jaw possessively. "I get dibs."

Viktor was over the moon at the gesture, laughing with Yuuri as they discarded their cold weather outer clothes onto the nearby couch and moved to their bedroom. A year ago, the bed was a lonely place for Viktor; a place he only spent his nights if it was possible to keep himself from tired introspection. Now, even the furniture in his apartment, inanimate objects though they may be, meant more to him because Yuuri was there next to him. The bed especially, Viktor smirked, his hands sliding up Yuuri's sides to remove his shirt, had an entirely new purpose.

Yuuri lifted his arms, letting Viktor take off the article of clothing. He took a step to be closer to Viktor, but the silver haired man used the opportunity to leave kisses starting at Yuuri's collar bones and pointedly moving lower. Shivering as Viktor rubbed circles on one of his nipples, Yuuri buried his fingers in Viktor's hair and grasped, trying not to pull. "Viktor," he moaned, Viktor's fingers taking a hold of the younger man's sides and squeezing as he nibbled at the definition in Yuuri's stomach. 

"So pretty," Viktor sighed dreamily, looking up at his panting fiancé who had his mouth wide open. He tickled at Yuuri's hip with his thumb, mischief in his eyes. "What should we do now, pretty Yuuri?" The slight tremor that went through Yuuri's body at the attention made Viktor laugh. "Have I been ignoring you, love? You really are sensitive today."

"S-sorry," the response came in a whisper. Yuuri felt his cock twitch inside his pants every time Viktor complimented him, but was too embarrassed to say anything about it. Instead, he just let his body temperature - and his erection - rise with every word of praise that fell from Viktor's mouth. 

"Don't be. I love it," Viktor said, returning his focus to Yuuri's stomach with a few carefully placed pecks. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Stand back up?" Yuuri lightly tugged at Viktor's hair, trying to coax him upward.

Viktor acquiesced, wondering what Yuuri had in mind. It quickly became apparent, though, as he felt Yuuri's still chilly hands lift the hem of his shirt upwards. He bent forwards, threw off the shirt into the corner of the room with one motion, and with the next started to kneel again. 

"No," Yuuri moaned, frustrated. "I wanted to kiss you some more." 

"Ahh, such a needy prince," Viktor laughed, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips met with Yuuri's yet again. He really would never get tired of his partner. The sudden bursts of confidence often were followed by deep moments of shyness, but Viktor adored every second of it. He parted his lips, his tongue poking at the entrance of Yuuri's mouth, sucking lightly on Yuuri's bottom lip. Yuuri's hand fisted in his hair, the other pulling him closer at his neck, as they continued exploring each other's mouths.

Breaking for air, Yuuri kept Viktor close and breathed heavily into his chest, his hair brushing against Viktor's collar bone. It was fast, how quickly everything was happening, and Yuuri found himself all too timid in moments like this. He was vulnerable, really, in front of Viktor. Catching his fiancé's gaze, Yuuri offered up a bashful smile. His hands moved lower and began working at the button on Viktor's pants. 

"And such a naughty one, too," Viktor laughed genuinely, stepping out of his pants. He kneeled, swiftly undoing Yuuri's pants, soon pulling them and his boxers down so they pooled at his hips. Still in his boxers, Viktor felt arousal pool in his stomach seeing Yuuri already so hard from just kissing him. He again reached for Yuuri's hips, opting this time to kiss them harshly, sucking hickeys into Yuuri's tanned skin. When the purples and blues of the love marks appeared, Viktor lapped over the same bruised places and met Yuuri's gaze. "I love _my_ Yuuri," he breathed, his words hitching at the thoughts that ran through his mind. 

Yuuri stuttered similarly, his hips bucking just slightly at Viktor's declaration. It wasn't like Viktor was never possessive; the older man loved to leave bites on Yuuri that only they knew about. But it didn't matter if it was the first time or the thousandth time Viktor had said it, hearing his own name in the depth of Viktor's voice as he tightened his grip on Yuuri's waist drove the dark haired man crazy. "I love my Viktor, too," Yuuri responded, his mouth feeling dry from having gaped open at the sight of his cock touching Viktor's cheek. 

"Mmm," Viktor smiled, kissing one of the stretchmarks that lined the innermost parts of Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri hated them; Viktor loved to make him forget that he ever could dislike any part of himself. "I love your thighs, too," Viktor said as he bit and salved at one of Yuuri's legs. Intentionally, he crossed over to kiss at the other one, his face brushing against Yuuri's erection in the process. "They're so strong," this time stroking at the trembling muscle towards the back of Yuuri's thigh. "I wonder what it would be like to have them wrapped around my head as I sucked your-"

"Viktor, please," Yuuri begged, his face knitting together at the teasing words. Sometimes Viktor would do this for hours, simply saying all the dirty things he could think of before acting on a single one of them. His favorite thing to absolutely melt Yuuri with was the idea of filling him to the brim and just watching him squirm under him, apparently just wanting to cum inside of Yuuri due solely to the younger man's pitiful moans of feeling so, _so_ good and yet still wanting more. Yuuri gulped audibly, his hands covering his flushed face. 

Ignoring his poor fiancé and his cries for attention on his now weeping cock, Viktor simply continued sucking at Yuuri's hip bones, lightly thumbing over his happy trail, grasping more tightly at the defined hip bone on the other side. "What was that, _moya lyubov_?"

"Please," Yuuri cried, "please touch me."

"I already am, Yuuri. Isn't this enough?" Viktor turned his head and licked a stripe up Yuuri's inner thigh, delighting in the way his partner twitched. He may have still been wearing his boxers, but Yuuri's pants and boxers had moved more southerly, sitting on the floor in a pile and almost restraining his feet. "Step out of your clothes, would you?" Viktor asked, offering a hand to steady his fiancé. 

Yuuri did as he was told, one hand clasping Viktor's all too tightly for the simple task, the other covering his mouth as he moaningly complained into it. It did no good to voice his agonies aloud, Viktor would just continue teasing him for as long as he pleased. No longer clothed, Yuuri shivered at the chill in the apartment as it suddenly hit him.

"Let me warm you up, Yuuri," Viktor laughed, leading him onto the bed by their connected hands. "Sit up for me, please?" He watched Yuuri with a loving gaze as he situated himself, legs hanging off the side of the bed. "Perfect," he crooned, kneeling in front of Yuuri. Placing his hands on Yuuri's thighs, he spread them apart gently, his thumbs rubbing at the tender flesh. He leaned forward, his face not even a centimeter away from Yuuri's erection, and he looked up innocently at the younger man's face as he delivered a tiny kiss to the tip of his cock.

Yuuri looked like he was in agony, feeling the throb of his arousal intensify as Viktor simply sat in between his legs. Remembering what Viktor had teased earlier, he whispered, "If you wanted my thighs around your head, you could've just said so."

Hastily, Viktor moved his hands to the outer sides of Yuuri's thighs as his mouth encircled his partner's cock, sucking harder as he moved his head down and took Yuuri completely in his mouth. Humming, he tapped one hand on Yuuri's thigh, a sign for Yuuri to do as he wished. 

"Oh, _Vitya_ ," Yuuri moaned, head leaning back and legs closing in on Viktor's head as his fiancé bobbed slowly, miserably so, varying in just how much pressure he delivered onto Yuuri. Yuuri's hands moved to Viktor's hair, tugging already in desperation as Viktor changed his plan of attack to include only licking at the tip, his tongue flat against the beads of pre-cum that inevitably were bubbling out of Yuuri's cock. 

Viktor hummed appreciatively, responding to Yuuri's groaning by again taking all of him in his mouth, further and further back, until his face was buried in the dark, bristly hair that Yuuri had been too lazy to shave off as of late. He inhaled the scent, enjoying just how much of his _Yuuri_ he was surrounded by, his jaw achingly sore but his own clothed erection even more so. If he were left to his devices, Viktor would keep his throat full of his beautiful fiancé while said man was trembling beneath him, coming undone at simply seeing his own sex being sucked off by his idol. 

Yuuri bucked his hips tentatively, not wanting to completely choke Viktor, but his own senses were dulling everywhere but on his erection, hot and dripping, fucking into Viktor's mouth like he had the capability to do nothing otherwise. Moans fell from his lips like his vocal chords were good for nothing else. Fingers dug tightly into the crown of Viktor's head, tugging all too much and finger nails dragging themselves along as Yuuri lost himself in the sensation of the muscles in Viktor's throat constricting around his cock. 

Viktor choked once, the sting of it flooding his eyes, but he only felt his arousal deepen at the feeling of Yuuri's hips thrusting into his mouth, his legs squeezing the sides of his head until he almost felt dizzy with pleasure. To be completely Yuuri's, he decided, was what was so gratifying about being all but forgotten in a moment like this. 

"S-sorry," Yuuri apologized, his voice pitching downwards, quite nearly sounding like he had lost his voice if not his sense of self in the moment. His hips kept going, his hands kept tugging, his legs kept squeezing, and a moment later he was crying out, "Viktor, I'm gonna - "

Viktor moaned at the thought. He bobbed his head back up to catch Yuuri's cum in his mouth rather than have it slide down his throat unappreciated. As Yuuri's cock twitched in his mouth, he sucked at the head, looking up at Yuuri to see his utterly blissed out face. He continued his ministrations and helped Yuuri ride out his orgasm, Viktor's mouth still surrounding his erection like hot velvet. 

Yuuri sat up after he felt himself come back to his senses, but Viktor had returned to moving his head at a slow rhythm, the sensation of being completely overstimulated overtaking him. "Viktor, please," he moaned, almost in pain with how good it all felt. 

Grabbing at Yuuri's inner thighs, Viktor parted them from around his head and held onto his fiancé's knees, his mouth popping off of Yuuri's cock with a thick, wet sound. It was like a child who had taken a sucker out of his mouth to speak, and Viktor kept all the same attitude of that petulant child as he licked his lips, cum visible in his mouth still as he moved his tongue back to its place. 

Yuuri swallowed hard, his legs shaking in Viktor's grasp. Something approaching menacing was in Viktor's gaze, dark and seductive as it stared up at him, meeting Yuuri's glazed look. He was hardly back in his own mind and Viktor looked like he wanted Yuuri to stay far, far away from returning. The thought of another orgasm so soon after this one left Yuuri flinging himself back onto the bed, his hands covering his face as he blushed vibrantly, his flush almost deep enough to mirror the purples of the love bites Viktor had left on him.

Loudly, intentionally so, Viktor moaned and swallowed the ejaculate in his mouth, whispering a hot " _Vkusno_ ," as his Adam's apple bobbed against Yuuri's knee. He rested his head on Yuuri's leg, tenderly rubbing circles on his thigh with one hand as his other stroked the same leg's shin bone. "You're delicious, my little _katsudon_ ," he smiled. "What else should we do for my birthday?" His mouth busied itself with leaving quick pecks on Yuuri's knee, his right hand coming to grasp at Yuuri's softened cock. "You like it when you feel my wedding ring against you, don't you?" He asked.

Yuuri nodded, not bothering to move from his place on the bed. He was seeing stars, entire constellations forming behind his eyelids as he shut them tightly to drown out every other sense than the ones necessary for comprehending Viktor again tending to him. He felt pressure on one thigh suddenly - one of Viktor's hands - and soon after felt the mattress dip on either side of him. With as little effort as he could put into it, he opened his eyes. 

Viktor had placed himself gingerly on Yuuri's lap, the cotton of his boxers scratchy compared to the smoothness of Yuuri. His ringed hand still languidly stroked at Yuuri's growing length, arousal evident yet again. Viktor chuckled at the sight. "So good for me," he smiled at Yuuri's bleary eyes, watching them as they blinked hurriedly, attempting to focus. 

"I like that," Yuuri said absently, not referring to anything in particular. 

"I would assume so."

"When you s-say I'm doing good," Yuuri bit his lip, looking away as Viktor picked up his pace. "Why are you still wearing your boxers?"

"Ah, you can't escape that first bit, my prince. You like it when I praise you? When I tell you how absolutely _beautiful_ you look under me, your hair mussed - " Viktor arched his back, moaning deeply as Yuuri reached for his clothed erection. 

"Take them off," Yuuri protested, distracting. "You're making a mess in them anyway."

"Alright," Viktor nodded, his face still scrunched together from even the mild contact. He got up on his knees, slid off the bed, and removed his boxers with a flourish. Even just that motion had him biting back a groan.

"Come here," Yuuri called, his hands reaching out for Viktor lazily. When Viktor resettled himself on Yuuri's lap, the younger man smiled. "Can I make you feel good now?"

"Mm," Viktor agreed, his elbows resting on either side of Yuuri's face, leaning in to kiss him. "First things first, though." 

Open mouthed and hot, they lazily brought their lips together, meeting in a mix of smiles and moans, each trading off who exactly was in charge of leading the kisses. In time, Viktor melted into Yuuri and simply let the younger man bear his weight, his hands grabbing at Yuuri's hair that had grown out in the months since the Grand Prix. He was desperate, grinding against Yuuri as they continued simply kissing sloppily against each other, Viktor's need growing by the second as Yuuri began to meet his motions. As if they were teenagers with hardly any time at all, they moved to sit up, Yuuri still happily pinned under Viktor. 

Not even wanting to go through the motions of preparation, Viktor decided instead to wrap his hand around both his and Yuuri's erections, his cock weeping pre-cum from going untouched for all too long. As he leaned his upper body into Yuuri's shoulder, breath coming out unsteady and humid, he felt Yuuri's hand cover his, coaxing him into letting go of control. 

Yuuri's hands were smaller, and his only properly covered Viktor's, but that left the older man's hands to grasp at Yuuri as his hips jutted against Yuuri's hands, his lap, anything that would give him friction. His face was still buried in the crook of Yuuri's neck, his mouth whispering praises as if he was coaching Yuuri again on how to land a quadruple flip. 

"That feels so good, my Yuuri," he moaned, sucking and biting harder than he intended to at the junction of Yuuri's neck and shoulder. Bruises flowered up onto Yuuri's skin, prettily decorating him in such a way that no one who saw them together would have any question as to their activity. Viktor's accent slipped, leaning much further into nearly speaking Russian rather than English, as Yuuri sped up his pace on Viktor's cock. "Please," Viktor cried, his back arching away from Yuuri. 

Yuuri moved his free hand to Viktor's chest, his cold hands quickly finding one of Viktor's nipples and tweaking in time with his other hand's rhythm. With an effort, he flicked his wrist and Viktor was coming undone, cumming on both of their chests, bawling in indecipherable Russian phrases that surely amounted to something sinful. 

When Viktor came down from his high, he cupped Yuuri's face in his hands and grinned wickedly. "Now, the real question. My ass or yours?"

Yuuri burst out laughing, his excitement only growing for what the rest of the night held. "It's your birthday."

Viktor bit at Yuuri's ear, leaning in again and kissing at the spots he had marked much too harshly. "My birthday used to be some awful affair," he whispered into Yuuri's ear. "We don't celebrate them much here anyway, but even when I was the height of men's figure skating only my fans would wish me congratulations. It's completely different with you, Yuuri. Thank you."

"I'm guessing that means my ass, then," Yuuri joked, a hand blindly searching for the drawer handle in the bedside table next to them. 

Shaking, Viktor laughed, kissing at Yuuri as if he would never get the opportunity to again. "So smart, too, _moya lyubov_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I promised this, didn't I? If you're tuning in for the second half of this series, please do read the first! It's not nearly as steamy, but I do think you'll enjoy it. My other stories also are Yuri!!! on Ice, so why not check them out as well? I have one other smut and one about the banquet that started it all. 
> 
> If you liked this story, please do leave kudos and comments. They brighten my day. Happy New Year for everyone who's reading this the day it comes out, and happy 2017 for everyone else!


End file.
